David Pierson
WARNING: THIS PAGE MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS David Pierson '''is the male protagonist of "The Tammabukku Chronicles". When readers first meet David in Volume One, Serch Bythol, he is sixteen going on thirty. A talented musician and songwriter, David is tormented by dreams and visions he cannot comprehend. His nemesis appears as a six-headed dragon who alternately despises him for crimes he does not recall, and relentlessly tries to lure him to darkness. David has been misdiagnosed as bipolar, schizophrenic, and epileptic. It was his grandparents, Eleanor and Derek Niles, who understood his problem was of a spiritual nature. His loving mother, Theresa Niles, offers him compassion, but is too karmically connected to the source of David's problems to help him. His father, Gerald Pierson, a no-nonsense biology professor and atheist, does not believe in spiritual subjects and asserts that David's problems would be cured with medication. David was born December 14, 1995 in Toronto, Canada. At the beginning of the first book, at age sixteen, he moves to Yorkshire, England with his parents and brother, Tom. Once in England, David soon realizes that the place he is now living is preternaturally familiar. The farmhouse his parents rented is part of an old estate named Beak's End. Next to it is a once magnificent 18th-century Georgian manor house which is now in a wretched state. The farmhouse and the decaying manor house next door are presided over by the spirit of a daunting Victorian gentleman, Nathaniel Ley, whom David soon learns he knows all too well. Before long, David meets the girl he has seen in his dreams since he was a little boy. Her name is Cecilia Ley and she is uncannily familiar. Although he knows there is something unusual going on, he falls head over heels in love with Cecilia. He soon discovers that she is the ghost of the love of his life in his former incarnation as Daniel Orlov. After his initial shock and pain he continues to spend time with Cecilia, who helps him through the misery that Nathaniel Ley is inflicting on him and his family. The exception to that misery is his mother, Theresa, who also has a deep connection to Nathaniel. Over the course of "Serch Bythol", David undergoes many changes and much growth as he recalls his past existence and the sequence of events that led to Nathaniel's wretched shape and his own horrific nightmares. At the beginning of Volume Two, "Inner Magnets", David's band Oblivion rises to the heights of fame. Shaken by the recollection of his traumatic past life memory as Daniel Orlov, David spurns Cecilia's modern day incarnation, Lia Bailey, for nearly three years. During that time, he purchases the long-abandoned Beak's End, known as the most haunted house in Yorkshire, a dwelling where he has no end of karma. Eventually his heart leads him back to Lia and a new beginning unfolds. Another layer of love and intrigue is added when Ambrose de Ripariis materializes from 1899 in the hidden room of Beak's End, two days before David and Lia's wedding bearing news that will change their lives and destinies forever. "Inner Magnets" takes David from a scarred, sixteen-year-old to a young married man who will soon assume leadership of his spirit family in their struggles against their tireless enemies. Relationships '''Theresa Niles/Susan Grayson/'Cassia Gemellus '(mother, high level soulmate) Theresa was also David's mother as Daniel. They are very close, even though she couldn't always help him the way she wanted to. As Vericus, she was his sister, his favorite sibling. Gerald Pierson/Vasily Orlov/Blasius Icilius '(father, high level soulmate) For years, Gerald and David had a rocky relationship. As the second volume progresses, it is much better, although they don't always agree. He also had the same father in this life as in his life as Daniel, and they seem to have rectified the tragic events of that time. Gerald, however, unlike his son, does not believe in past lives or anything beyond the scientific fact that energy never dies. '''Tom Pierson/Peter Grayson/Macklin Gemellus '(brother, high level soulmate) David is very close to his younger brother Tom and is protective of him. They have had many lives together, including ancient Roman Britain when Tom was his son, Macklin, and the Victorian era when Tom was his cousin, Peter. 'Eleanor Niles/Gaia Gemellus '(grandmother, high level soulmate) David describes his grandmother as his anchor. He attributes his survival to her and his grandfather. Eleanor is like a second mother to David. In Volume Two, he builds a cottage on the property of Beak's End for her and Jericho to live. 'Derek Niles/Cassius Gemellus '(grandfather, high level soulmate) David and his grandfather were inseparable. In Volume One, Derek Niles has already passed away, and is seen through flashbacks. The death of his grandfather left David devastated. Given the tumultuous relationship with his own father in his childhood and teens, his grandfather was his father figure. Derek Niles shows up periodically throughout the quartet in dreams, visions, flashbacks, and one time, in spirit form. He is a strong supporting character in Volume Four when he was Cassius Gemellus, the father of Vericus Gemellus, David's ancient Roman incarnation. '''Lia Bailey/Cecilia Ley/Talaith (wife, twin flame) Lia is David's twin flame and wife. In this life, they met in the summer of 2012, when Lia astral projected to him as Cecilia. As the Daniel Orlov karma became too much for David's psyche to handle, David did not speak to Lia for two-and-a-half years. Following chapters seven to ten of "Inner Magnets", David and Lia are happily reunited, and eventually married. They have had a number of lives together. Beau Rivière/Ambrose de Ripariis/Aloysius Ley/'Fáelán '(spirit twin) Beau is David's spirit twin. In his life as David, he has loved him as both Beau and Ambrose. Ambrose mastered the art of time travel and appeared to David and Lia in the hidden room at Beak's End. He showed them the secret at the heart of the house which even Nathaniel Ley was not aware that enabled them to travel through time as well. Griffin Pierson/Nathaniel Ley/Celyddon '(high level soulmate) When David first encounters Nathaniel Ley in Volume One, "Serch Bythol", Nathaniel is a raging spirit who is making David's life hell for reasons David can't comprehend. Until the end of that volume, David does not understand just how dear the man once was to him. Once he does, he must face the past in order to rectify the present. At the end of Volume One, David and Nathaniel have made peace and Nathaniel's spirit moves on. In Volume Two, "Inner Magnets", Nathaniel appears many times to David and Lia in flashbacks and spirit form. In Volume Three, "Living Timekeepers", he is reborn as their son, Griffin, and in Volume Four, "Tammabukku", readers meet him in his ancient incarnation in Roman Britain as Vericus' close friend Celyddon, who was also Talaith's brother. [[Julian Graham|'Julian Graham]]/Théodore Ouimet/Lucius Gemellus '(high level soulmate) David and Julian are the best of friends who describe each other as twin brothers from separate mothers. Their friendship carries through to a brilliant musical partnership in their band Oblivion. They have a long karmic history. One of their many lives together was in Roman Britain when they were brothers. [[Alice Grayson|'Alice Grayson]]/Anne Ley/Illythia Gemellus (high level soulmate) David and Alice have a long karmic history. In Volume One, they immediately bond when he walks into her store, Afterlife Antiques. She recognizes him as Daniel Orlov and is very instrumental in helping him bring Nathaniel Ley's spirit to peace. In her lifetime as Anne Ley, she adored Daniel, and thought of him as her own son. In ancient Roman Britain, she was Vericus' sister, Illythia. [[Athena Bailey|'Athena Bailey']]/Rose Gibbons/Melyonen '(high level soulmate) David could never have a mother-in-law he loves more than Athena. She remained understanding of his psyche even when he retreated from her daughter for three years, since as Rose Gibbons, she was dear friends with Daniel, and spent much time with him after Cecilia's death. David and Athena have always had a unique love and can talk to each other about anything. [[Kirsten Carruthers|'Kirsten Carruthers]]/Clara Harkins/Ogilhinn '(soulmate) David and Kirsten are very close in-laws. As Clara Harkins, she, along with Rose, did all she could to help Daniel, who found a way for she and Rose to be together as a couple in the uptight Victorian era. [[Jericho Cusick|'Jericho Cusick]]/Sabinus Gemellus '(godfather, high level soulmate) Jericho is David's godfather, and they are very close. Jericho, like David's grandparents, knew his problems were of the spiritual nature. In "Inner Magnets", David builds a cottage on Beak's End property for Jericho and Eleanor to live. [[Abigail de Redvers|'Abigail de Redvers]]/Béa de Redvers/Orlagh (high level soulmate) Abigail de Redvers, the great-granddaughter of Ambrose de Ripariis, is one David and Lia's dearest friends. Their lives and souls are inextricably woven together. Before she was Abigail, she was Béa de Redvers, the beloved daughter of David's spirit twin, Ambrose. Abigail becomes David's sister-in-law when she marries Tom at the end of Volume Three, "Living Timekeepers". [[Mitchell Mathers|'Mitchell Mathers']]/Adam Ley/Tiernan '(high level soulmate) Mitchell Mathers is a brother figure to David. Although Mitchell is a wreck when he first appears in "Inner Magnets", David and Lia soon learn who he is and why he has the problems he does. As "Living Timekeepers", progresses, Mitchell grows even closer to David and Lia when he gets his life together and moves to Yorkshire with his wife. [[Sergei Orlov|'Sergei Orlov]]/'Fyodor Orlov'/'Domitius Ramagi '(soulmate) Sergei Orlov is a very dear friend of David. They met when David and Lia were in Russia for their honeymoon. David writes a song for Sergei entitled "Only This Moment", and Sergei does a sax solo on the song. [[Sphinx Insley|'Sphinx Insley']]/'Emrick '(soulmate) David met Sphinx Insley when he went to New York to win Lia back. They immediately clicked, becoming good friends. Sphinx was instrumental in helping Lia to overcome her fears and go to David. David and Lia often spend time with Sphinx and his partner, Dane, who come to Beak's End. Eventually, they move to London with Dane's orphaned nephew, Beau. [[Dane Bouchard|'Dane Bouchard']]/Gabriel de Redvers/'Leander Ley'/'Eoghan '(soulmate) Dane is in David's inner circle. They become even closer in the third volume of the quartet when Sphinx and Dane move to England with Dane's orphaned nephew, Beau, who is the reincarnation of Ambrose. [[Madison Keener|'Madison Keener']]/'Roxana '(soulmate) Before David met Julian, his only friend was Madison. While the other kids treated him like a freak, Madison, although in the popular clique, gave a lot of her time and attention. Their friendship became strained over the years, as Madison wanted David as a lover, but he only saw her as a friend. They renew their friendship in the beginning of "Inner Magnets", when Madison comes to England. An early chapter of "Living Timekeepers" shows David and Madison having dinner together, and the subject of Lamagir arises. That chapter also shows a flashback of David and Madison as kids. Madison is present in the ancient story as well, as Roxana, one of Vericus' lovers.. [[Ffion Fearn|'Ffion Fearn']]/'Valentina Lepidus '(soulmate) David and Ffion become friends during the height of Oblivion's rise to fame. Although the press paired them as a couple, they were just close friends, and remain so throughout the quartet. They also collaborate creatively. Sabre Tyson/'Pellio' (soulmate) Sabre is a good friend of David. They met when Sabre asked David if they could do a rap mashup for "Tattooed". David and Sabre remain good friends and collaborators. Simon Czermak/'Naois' (soulmate) David meets Lia's biological father in chapter twenty-two of "Living Timekeepers". Although they immediately click, they really bond a couple chapters later when Simon comes to Beak's End having heard that David is having a breakdown. Zaina Ouariti/Sophia Caswell Ley/'Delyth '(high level soulmate) Zaina Ouariti enters the quartet at the end of Volume Three, although most of her role as Zaina is in Volume Four. David has known her literally forever, as she is part of the spirit quad that is herself, David, Lia, and Ambrose. Zaina and David were very close in the ancient Roman Britain lifetime as Delyth and Vericus. Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Serch Bythol Category:Inner Magnets Category:Living Timekeepers Category:Tammabukku